Sadistic Prince and Lewd Prince
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Eren Jaeger, pemuda yang baik dan terlihat polos padahal sifatnya jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya karena ia adalah seorang mesum yang senang sekali mengintip para gadis. Lalu Rivaille adalah ketua OSIS yang terkenal sadis di kalangan murid-murid. Bagaimana awal pertemuan mereka? Apakah cinta dapat tumbuh dalam diri mereka? RivaEren. Dedicated for aphin123 RiRen Challenge Fic.


Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Rated: T+

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, sedikit unsur Ecchi.

Dedicated for Aphin123's RiRen Challenge fic

* * *

**Sadistic Prince and Lewd Prince**

* * *

Scouting Legion High School adalah sebuah sekolah yang terkenal dengan murid-murid yang memiliki segudang prestasi. Sekolah favorit yang diincar oleh hampir semua anak, siapa yang tidak ingin masuk ke dalam sekolah yang menjanjikan para muridnya untuk lulus dan diterima kuliah di universitas terkenal? Tentu saja semua menginginkannya.

Dan disinilah seorang pemuda berambut coklat, berusia 16 tahun yang bernama Eren Jaeger bersekolah. Jika diperhatikan dari sisi luar saja Eren terlihat seperti anak yang sopan, ramah dan bersahabat. Itu hanya penampilan luarnya saja. Memang tidak ada yang tahu sifat asli seseorang bukan? Tapi jangan kaget dengan sifat aslinya itu.

Sekarang sedang pelajaran olahraga, Eren tampak tidak terlalu memperhatikan gurunya. Matanya sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan baju olahraga yang dipakai teman sekelasnya, lebih tepatnya para gadis.

'Baju yang dipakai oleh Christa tampak cocok dengan tubuhnya, dari atas sampai bawah dia memang sempurna. Lalu Annie juga cocok memakainya, ia terlihat seksi. Celana yang dipakai Sasha juga lumayan ketat dan kakinya yang mulus itu memang menarik.' batin Eren.

Eren hanya tersenyum melihat ketiga gadis itu, ia tampak menganalisa penampilan ketiga gadis cantik di kelasnya. Meski wajahnya terlihat polos tapi berbeda dengan isi pikirannya, ia senang sekali memperhatikan para gadis dan berfantasi tentang pakaian mereka hingga pakaian dalam yang dikenakan mereka.

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat?! Dasar mesum! Kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman, hah? Apa perlu kuingatkan lagi?" teriak Ymir pada Eren.

"A-ah? A-aku tidak melihat apa-apa kok." ujar Eren yang melirik ke arah lain.

Ymir langsung berdiri di depan Christa, sengaja menutupi gadis itu agar tidak diperhatikan oleh Eren. Eren hanya mendengus sebal karena gagal usahanya untuk melihat Christa lebih lama, tapi ia bisa melihat Annie atau Sasha. Sayangnya Eren harus mengurungkan niatnya karena Annie memasang wajah yang mengerikan dengan kuda-kuda yang siap untuk menghajarnya dan Sasha yang langsung ditarik oleh Connie.

'Ah, aku kehilangan beberapa menit kebahagiaanku.' batin Eren nelangsa.

"Eren, kau jangan seperti itu. Itu tidak baik." ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah imut layaknya seorang gadis.

Eren menoleh dan melihat sahabatnya itu, ia langsung saja memeluknya dengan erat. Hanya pada pemuda manis itu saja Eren melunak dan tampak manja seperti ini. Seandainya saja pemuda itu benar-benar seorang gadis mungkin Eren dengan suka rela mengintip sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya Tuhan masih sayang dengan sahabat pirang Eren dan menjadikannya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Eren, berhentilah jadi mesum sejenak saja." pinta sang gadis berambut hitam yang mendekati mereka.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Mikasa, Armin," ujar Eren kepada dua sahabatnya ini. "Kalian tidak tahu bahwa kebahagiaanku adalah melihat gadis-gadis berpakaian mini saat pelajaran olahraga seperti sekarang. Rasanya menarik untuk menebak pakaian dalam apa yang mereka kenakan."

Armin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Eren, sebenarnya ia ingin _facepalm _tapi tidak bisa karena Eren masih memeluknya dengan erat. Mikasa terdiam dan memperhatikan penampilannya itu. Mikasa memang cantik bahkan termasuk gadis yang populer di kelas selain Christa.

"Kau mesum sekali, Eren." ujar Armin pelan.

"Kalau aku bagaimana? Kau tidak mau melihatku?" tanya Mikasa.

"Kau itu kan adikku. Mana mungkin aku mengintip adik sendiri." ujar Eren pada Mikasa dan ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Armin.

"Tapi kita bukan saudara kandung. Bisa saja kau mengintipku." ujar Mikasa.

"Su-sudahlah kalian berdua. Kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan pembicaraan ini?" gumam Armin.

Armin memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Tentu saja ia pusing dengan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya ini. Ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa Eren adalah seseorang yang mesum. Penampilan seseorang memang tidak mencerminkan sifatnya. Sedangkan Mikasa tampak berusaha membuat Eren perhatian dengannya, terkadang cara yang dipakai juga ekstrim. Armin tidak ingin mengingat hal yang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Perhatian untuk kalian semua murid kelas satu. Hari ini kalian akan melakukan latihan lari jarak menengah bersama dengan kakak kelas kalian." ujar sang guru olahraga yang menunjuk ke arah murid kelas dua.

Eren terlihat santai saja tapi matanya tertuju kepada sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu. Sepertinya ia menemukan target lain untuk mulai memperhatikan gadis itu, apalagi sang gadis tidak menyadarinya.

'Senpai itu cantik juga.' batik Eren.

.

.

.

Sementara di kumpulan murid kelas dua sosok gadis berambut pirang bernama Petra Ral terus memperhatikan pemuda berambut hitam. Sesekali ia dan beberapa gadis lain tampak bersemangat melihat pemuda itu selesai berlari.

"Hari ini Rivaille-kun tetap keren ya." ujar beberapa gadis tampak senang.

Sang pemuda bernama Rivaille langsung mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat karena tadi ia latihan lari dengan temannya. Terkadang terdengar jeritan dari beberapa murid sekelasnya. Rivaille tampak cuek dan ia menatap ke arah murid kelas satu, matanya tertuju kepada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang menatap ke arahnya.

'Kenapa dia?' batin Rivaille.

Lalu murid kelas satu dan kelas dua ini berkumpul, mereka hendak latihan lari bersama. Sang guru akan mencatat nilainya. Beberapa murid kelas satu dan dua sudah mulai berlari dan mata Eren mulai mengawasi gadis-gadis yang berlari, sesekali ia tersenyum mesum karena melihat gadis-gadis itu berlari lebih tepatnya manik hijau itu tertuju ke arah dada gadis-gadis itu yang tampak naik-turun karena berlari.

Sepertinya julukan "pangeran mesum" itu cocok untuk Eren. Eren memang berpenampilan menarik, baik dan terlihat polos tapi sifat mesumnya itu tidak dapat tertolong lagi. Mungkin tingkat kemesumannya sudah sampai stadium akhir. Di tiap kesempatan Eren selalu berusaha mengintip rok para gadis, mengintip saat mereka ganti baju ketika pelajaran olahraga dan berakhir dengan ia yang dimarahi oleh para gadis. Hanya Annie dan Ymir saja yang berani menghajar Eren jika ia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Sekarang tiba giliran Eren untuk berlari, ia melihat ada tiga orang lain selain dirinya yang sudah bersiap di posisi awal. Ada dirinya, Annie lalu Petra dan Rivaille. Eren tidak mengenal Petra tapi ia tahu tentang Rivaille, sang ketua OSIS sekolah yang terkenal galak dan sadis.

'Tapi aku heran kenapa Rivaille-senpai memiliki banyak fans? Apa bagusnya dia?' batin Eren.

Setelah mendengar aba-aba dari sang guru, keempat murid ini mulai berlari. Rivaille berada di posisi pertama, Annie kedua, Petra ketiga dan Eren keempat. Eren memang tidak terlalu ahli dalam olahraga, bahkan baginya bisa menyelesaikan lari dalam waktu tujuh menit sudah cukup bagus.

Ia berusaha lari dan melihat Rivaille sudah sampai di garis akhir, beberapa gadis tampak berteriak dengan heboh. Rivaille mampu menyelesaikan larinya dalam waktu dua menit lalu disusul oleh Annie dan Petra. Hanya Eren yang belum sampai di garis akhir dan kecepatan larinya semakin melambat, ia lemas karena tidak mampu berlari lagi.

"Ayo semangat Eren! Kalau kau sampai di garis akhir, Armin akan memakai seragam perempuan dan berpose untukmu!" teriak Mikasa berusaha menyemangati Eren dengan cara yang aneh.

"HEI! AKU TIDAK MAU!" jerit Armin emosi tapi malu.

Jean dan Reiner yang mendengar hal itu mulai melirik ke arah Armin, sepertinya mereka tertarik juga dengan tawaran Mikasa pada Eren. Mereka langsung saja berdoa agar Eren cepat sampai di garis akhir.

Tapi tampaknya tawaran Mikasa tidak mampu membuat Eren berlari dengan kencang, Eren tampak lelah dan tidak lama ia sampai di garis akhir. Ia hanya diam saja, rasanya berlari seperti tadi menguras tenaganya. Tiba-tiba saja Eren terjatuh dan pingsan.

"Eren!" Mikasa panik melihat Eren yang pingsan .

Semua orang tampak terkejut melihat Eren jatuh pingsan, sang guru mendekat untuk memeriksa Eren. Rivaille yang berada di dekat sana langsung mendekat dan mengangkat Eren layaknya tuan putri. Semua tampak terkejut melihat Rivaille menggendong Eren seperti itu.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya ke UKS." ujar Rivaille yang membawa Eren pergi.

"Kyaa! Aku juga mau digendong seperti itu!" terdengar jeritan beberapa gadis.

Rivaille hanya menghela napas dan dengan cueknya ia membawa Eren pergi ke UKS, sedangkan Mikasa menatap dengan penuh kecemburuan. Ia tidak menyangka Rivaille yang bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan Eren mau saja melakukan hal itu. Gadis itu bahkan terus menatap dengan tatapan tajam dan berharap sang ketua OSIS pendek itu menghilang entah kemana.

"Harusnya aku yang menggendong Eren, harusnya aku yang menggendong Eren, harusnya aku yang menggendong Eren." gumam Mikasa berulang kali seperti membaca mantra dan menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mikasa, sudahlah..." gumam Armin.

Rivaille membawa Eren menuju UKS, memang sedari tadi semua pandangan mata terus tertuju ke arah mereka. Mungkin mereka beranggapan bahwa ketua OSIS yang pendek ini kuat juga mengangkat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dan berbagai macam pemikiran lainnya. Akhirnya mereka sampai dan Rivaille membawa Eren ke UKS.

"Huh, Hanji tidak ada lagi?" gumam Rivaille.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung saja menaruh Eren di ranjang UKS dan menatap wajah pemuda berambut coklat itu. Wajah yang manis memang, mirip seperti perempuan. Ditambah dengan kulit yang mulus dan bibir yang merah, bagaimana rasanya jika ia mencicipi bibir itu? Rivaille memijit keningnya karena berpikiran nista seperti tadi.

'Bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan hal itu.' batin Rivaille.

Tidak lama Eren tersadar dan manik hijaunya itu melihat sekeliling, sepertinya ia belum sepenuhnya sadar karena efek pingsan tadi. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan akhirnya ia sadar sepenuhnya.

"Hmm? Dimana aku?" gumam Eren pelan.

"Kau di UKS."

Eren terkejut mendengar suara seorang pemuda, ia langsung saja bangun dan melihat wajah datar sang senpai yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah ini, Rivaille. Eren langsung cemberut dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa yang menolongku bukan gadis cantik sih?"

Beginikah cara Eren berterima kasih pada Rivaille setelah membiarkan Rivaille repot-repot menggendongnya ke UKS? Ia memang sedang menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri. Rivaille tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan melirik pemuda berambut coklat itu, _death glare _dari Rivaille mulai membuat Eren merinding.

"Kau ini bocah yang tidak tahu terima kasih. Sudah susah payah aku membawamu kemari, dan inikah caramu berterima kasih? Pasti nilai tata kramamu rendah ya, atau mungkin jauh dari kata rendah itu sendiri." ujar Rivaille menyindir.

Eren merasa tersindir mendengar ucapan Rivaille itu, bagai dihujam oleh banyak panah sekaligus. Eren bersumpah akan memasukkan Rivaille sebagai salah satu orang yang ia benci. Rivaille langsung bangun dan meninggalkan Eren sendiri di UKS, ia tidak memiliki urusan lagi dengan Eren.

"Huh, apa-apaan Rivaille-senpai itu? Orangnya menyebalkan!" keluh Eren.

Sedangkan Rivaille tersenyum saja sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke kelasnya, ia menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya yaitu Eren Jaeger. Sepertinya pemuda berambut coklat itu termasuk ke dalam daftar orang yang mampu membuat Rivaille penasaran. Apalagi ia juga mendengar beberapa kabar kalau Eren adalah seseorang yang mesum. Ia ingin membuktikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apakah kabar itu benar atau tidak.

'Eren Jaeger, anak yang menarik.' batin Rivaille.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Eren sudah kembali bersekolah dengan wajah yang ceria, tentu saja ia sudah merasa lebih sehat setelah istirahat. Pelajaran olahraga kemarin cukup menguras tenaga dan membuat Eren lemas, ia paling benci pelajaran olahraga tapi ia suka karena bisa mengintip gadis-gadis yang hendak mengganti baju itu.

Eren sang pangeran mesum, itulah julukan Eren di kelasnya. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sebutan itu, mungkin sebaliknya karena ia bangga dengan julukan yang menggambarkan tentang dirinya. Beberapa gadis berusaha menghindari Eren jika pemuda itu sedang berada dalam mode mesumnya.

Dan Eren memiliki dua teman yang setipe dengannya, sebut saja Jean Kirschtein dan Reiner Braun. Jika mereka bertiga sudah berkumpul bersama, pembicaraan mereka tidak akan jauh dari seputar hal-hal erotis. Bisa saja dibilang Jean dan Reiner adalah sekutunya Eren.

Sekarang mereka bertiga berada di dalam kelas dan duduk santai di kursi, pagi ini mereka tidak ada pelajaran karena guru mereka tidak masuk. Mereka memiliki waktu bebas hingga dua jam pelajaran ke depan. Karena posisi mereka berada di pojok kelas sehingga tidak akan kelihatan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Jean langsung mengeluarkan sebuah majalah lalu memperlihatkan kepada kedua temannya itu, Reiner bersiul pelan melihat cover majalah yang dibawa Jean itu.

"Tidak kusangka kau menyimpan banyak koleksi gadis yang memakai bikini." ujar Reiner.

"Ini salah satu dari kesukaanku, maaf saja kalau tidak sesuai dengan seleramu." ujar Jean yang memberikan Eren kesempatan untuk melihat majalah itu.

"Reiner suka tipe gadis mungil seperti Christa kan? Hati-hati nanti kau jadi _lolicon_." celetuk Eren yang sedang membuka lembar demi lembar majalah yang ia lihat.

"Hei!" Reiner tampak malu dan Jean semakin meledeknya.

"Sudah akui saja, tapi kau punya saingan yang berat. Ymir tidak akan menyerahkan Christa begitu saja padamu." ujar Jean yang memilih untuk melihat majalah lainnya.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya. Kalian juga carilah gadis incaran kalian. Kudengar kau menyukai Mikasa kan Jean? Bagaimana caramu mendekatinya?" ujar Reiner pada Jean.

Jean terkejut mendengar ucapan Reiner dan ia berhenti membuka majalahnya. Ia langsung saja berdiri dan membekap mulut Reiner. Jean memang berusaha mendekati Mikasa tapi selalu gagal karena Mikasa bersikap dingin padanya.

"Sulit sekali untuk mendekati Mikasa. Apalagi ada Eren! Huh, kau merusak suasana Eren." ujar Jean yang menghela napas.

"Kenapa? Mikasa juga bilang dia tidak mau dengan orang mesum sepertimu." ujar Eren santai dan meletakkan majalahnya.

"Kau juga sama mesumnya!"

Lagi-lagi pertengkaran antara Jean dan Eren dimulai, semua murid hanya bisa jadi penonton saja. Reiner berusaha melerai kedua temannya itu, meski mereka satu visi dan misi tapi sikap Jean dan Eren yang gampang tersulut emosi itu membuat semuanya menjadi repot.

"Sudahlah daripada kita bertengkar lebih baik kita ke ruang ganti." ujar Eren ambigu.

"Mau ngapain kesana?!" teriak Jean panik.

"Sst!"

Eren langsung menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Jean, membuat Jean terdiam. Reiner juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan Eren katakan itu, meski Eren berwajah paling imut diantara mereka tapi Eren-lah yang paling mesum.

"Kita akan mengintip gadis-gadis dari kelas 1-3 yang akan ganti baju. Mereka ada pelajaran olahraga pagi ini." bisik Eren.

Reiner dan Jean terdiam mendengar ucapan Eren dan mereka tersenyum saja, sepertinya Eren mampu membuat mereka bersatu lagi dengan satu tujuan itu. Mereka berdua salut dengan Eren yang sampai menghafal jadwal pelajaran olahraga tiap kelas. Rencana yang nista memang, tapi mereka berhasil mendapatkan beberapa foto dengan mengintip itu.

"Aku akan menyiapkan kamera." ujar Jean yang mengeluarkan kamera saku dari saku celananya.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi." gumam Reiner.

Eren mengangguk dan mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan kelas. Christa yang melihat mereka hendak keluar kelas ingin menghentikannya, tapi Ymir mencegahnya. Ia takut Christa malah menjadi sasaran ketiga orang mesum itu.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah berdiri di depan ruang ganti perempuan, Eren berada di dekat pintu sebelah kiri lalu Reiner di sebelah kanan dan Jean berjongkok tepat di depan pintu. Ia sudah menyalakan kamera dan hendak memotret, tentu saja suara kameranya sudah dinonaktifkan sehingga ia bisa memotret dengan bebas.

"Siap?" tanya Eren.

Jean mengangguk dan ia mulai membawa kameranya itu. Ia mulai mengintip ke dalam dan melihat pemandangan bak surga bagi para pemuda mesum seperti mereka. Melihat tubuh gadis-gadis yang sedang berganti pakaian membuat mereka merasa senang. Kau bisa melihat mereka melepas seragam dengan bebas dan melihat pakaian dalam yang mereka kenakan. Jean mulai mengambil gambar dan memberikan kesempatan pada Eren dan Reiner untuk melihat ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Pemandangan bagus." gumam Reiner.

"Iya. Sudah kuduga kalian akan suka." ujar Eren bangga dan ia mulai melihat lagi.

Jean sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan mendapat beberapa gambar, ia memperhatikan kameranya dan tersenyum saja. Ia memasukkan kameranya dan terkejut melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

Alarm bahaya berbunyi! Sudah seharusnya mereka pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga, Jean meneguk ludah dan ia menarik ujung baju Eren juga Reiner.

"Hei, ayo kita pergi." ujar Jean langsung.

"Kenapa?" Reiner menoleh ke arah Jean dan terkejut melihat sosok itu ada di hadapan mereka.

"Eh? Apa kalian kurang puas? Mereka kan seksi." ujar Eren yang masih mengintip itu.

Tamatlah riwayat mereka, terkadang Eren tidak pandai membaca situasi seperti sekarang ini. Jean dan Reiner hanya berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan mereka dalam situasi ini, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Apa kau menikmati waktumu, Eren Jaeger?"

Eren terdiam mendengar suara itu, ia merasa mendengar suara seorang Rivaille, senpai yang sudah ia kategorikan sebagai orang yang menyebalkan. Ia berhenti mengintip sejenak tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengintip lagi, ia memang tidak peduli dengan suara Rivalle itu. Jean dan Reiner ingin melompat dari atap sekolah jika bisa karena tidak ingin dihukum oleh Rivaille.

"Kau memang tidak pernah sopan pada seniormu, Jaeger."

Kali ini Eren merasa benar-benar mendengar suara Rivaille, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan wajahnya pucat saat ia melihat seseorang yang tidak ingin ia temui. Rasanya ia ingin membenamkan wajahnya saja atau mungkin melompat ke jurang terdalam.

"Ri-Rivaille-senpai. Ehehehe..." ujar Eren berusaha tertawa.

Tentu saja tidak membawa pengaruh apapun, Rivaille menatap mereka bertiga dengan wajah datarnya. Suasana tampak hening dan mencekam, Jean merasa seperti berada di ujung tanduk. Rasanya ia ingin lari ke pelukan Marco karena takut melihat Rivaille.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Rivaille? Ketua OSIS Scouting Legion High School yang terkenal dengan sikap sadisnya dan tidak kenal ampun dalam memberikan hukuman kepada murid yang berani melanggar aturan sekolah. Terakhir kali Jean mendengar ada seorang siswa yang harus izin tiga hari karena lelah dengan hukuman iblis Rivaille.

"Sudah puas dengan mengintipnya?" tanya Rivaille.

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille itu, semuanya terdiam dan memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya. Rivaille menghela napas karena berhasil menangkap basah mereka mengintip siswi yang sedang berganti baju. Ia menatap ke arah Jean dan Reiner.

"Jean Kirschtein dan Reiner Braun, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas kalian. Lalu Eren Jaeger tetaplah disini." ujar Rivaille mutlak dengan wajah yang dingin.

Jean dan Reiner langsung menuruti kata-kata Rivaille dan pergi meninggalkan Eren. Eren merasa dikhianati oleh kedua temannya itu, ia cemberut dan membiarkan sang ketua OSIS itu menatapnya dalam diam. Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua dan Rivaille langsung menarik tangan Eren, mereka pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti itu.

"Eh? Ki-kita mau kemana, senpai?" tanya Eren.

Tapi Rivaille tidak menjawab dan tetap menarik Eren untuk ikut bersama dengannya. Eren ingin melepaskan tangannya tapi semakin ia berusaha melepaskannya, Rivaille menggenggam tangannya semakin erat. Eren pasrah saja dan tidak lama mereka sampai di ruangan OSIS, Rivaille langsung saja membawa Eren masuk ke dalam.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, senpai. Kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Eren lagi.

Rivaille melepaskan tangan Eren dan sudah menutup pintu, jangan lupa bahwa ia telah mengunci pintu itu tanpa Eren sadari. Eren terdiam dan terkejut saat Rivaille berjalan semakin dekat dan mereka sudah saling berhadapan. Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille dan ia bisa merasakan aura hitam Rivaille.

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa alasanmu melakukan hal tadi?" tanya Rivaille.

"Eh? Memangnya salah ya?" tanya Eren balik.

Sepertinya Rivaille harus mencuci otak mesum Eren. Bisa-bisanya Eren bertanya balik tentang itu. Rivaille menghela napas dan mendekati Eren, Eren berusaha mundur perlahan-lahan tapi langkahnya tertahan oleh meja yang ada di belakangnya. Rivaille langsung menggenggam tangan Eren dan menahannya agar pemuda itu tidak lari darinya.

"Rivaille-senpai?" panggil Eren.

"Memangnya kau tidak malu ketahuan berbuat hal seperti itu?" ujar Rivaille dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku melakukan hal yang aku sukai, senpai sekalipun tidak bisa menghalangiku."

Rasanya Rivaille ingin bertepuk tangan mendengar ucapan Eren itu, memang pemuda manis di hadapannya ini tidak tahu malu. Mungkin urat malunya telah putus atau apa, Rivaille tidak tahu. Rivaille semakin mendekat dan memojokkan Eren, membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu merasa malu. Bahkan ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya, aneh.

"Kau tidak tahu malu ya? Mau aku ajarkan cara agar kau tahu malu?" Rivaille berbisik di telinga Eren.

"Aah? Senpai..." Eren mulai mendesah pelan, ia langsung menahan suaranya itu. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan ia merasa semakin terdesak. Posisinya itu sangat merugikan dirinya.

"Kenapa? Harusnya kau tahu bahwa kau tidak boleh mengintip lagi."

Rivaille semakin berani menyentuh Eren, entah apa yang ada di pikiran Rivaille. Awalnya ia hanya ingin membuat Eren jera, tapi sepertinya ia melupakan tujuan awalnya. Rivaille mulai menjilat telinga Eren dan menggigitnya pelan, Eren berusaha mati-matian menahan suaranya tapi terkadang ia tidak bisa menahannya.

"Aahh? Se-senpaii~" Eren mendesah memanggil Rivaille.

Rivaille terus menjilat telinga Eren dan membuat Eren semakin menikmatinya, sepertinya Eren mulai lemas. Eren berusaha sadar dari rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan ini dan melihat Rivaille yang masih menyentuhnya, seharusnya ia menghentikannya tapi entah kenapa ia seperti tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang akan dibuka, tapi karena pintu terkunci seseorang yang hendak membuka pintu tidak bisa membukanya. Rivaille menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Eren.

"Kuharap kau jera. Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan jera semudah itu, maka dari itu aku MENYURUHMU menjadi anggota OSIS." ujar Rivaille penuh dengan penekanan itu.

Rasanya dunia Eren runtuh seketika mendengar ucapan absolute Rivaille itu. Menjadi anggota OSIS? Rasanya tidak mungkin bagi Eren untuk melakukan pekerjaan OSIS, tentu saja akan menyita waktunya dengan teman-temannya dan ia tidak akan sempat mengintip lagi. Sepertinya Eren memang belum jera, benar kata Rivaille itu.

"Tapi senpai..."

"Tidak ada tapi Jaeger. Mulai besok kau sudah resmi menjadi anggota OSIS dan akan bertemu dengan anggota OSIS lainnya, aku yang akan mengaturnya. Tidak ada kata tidak dalam kamusku, kau tahu akibatnya jika kau menolak ucapanku bukan? Kau tinggal memilih ingin membersihkan toilet seluruh sekolah selama kau bersekolah disini atau meminta maaf kepada semua gadis-gadis yang pernah kau intip dengan memakai pakaian perempuan."

Itu semua bukan pilihan yang bagus bagi Eren. Semuanya memiliki resiko tersendiri dan Eren tidak ingin menjalankan resiko itu, ia menunduk saja dan tampak berpikir. Rivaille terdiam dan menunggu keputusan Eren, Eren langsung saja menatap wajah Rivaille dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku terima keputusan senpai." gumam Eren.

"Yang mana?" tanya Rivaille.

"Aku... akan bergabung dengan OSIS."

Rivaille sedikit menyeringai mendengar jawaban Eren, ternyata pemuda manis ini masih menurut dengan kata-kata absolute darinya. Rivaille mengacak rambut Eren lalu berjalan menjauh menuju pintu, ia membuka pintu itu dan sosok orang yang ada di depan pintu terkejut melihat pintu itu terbuka.

"Ah, kaichou ternyata kau di dalam." ujar orang itu.

Rivaille tidak menanggapi ucapannya dan menatap ke arah Eren, wajah Eren sedikit memerah ditatap seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin kembali ke kelasmu?" tanya Rivaille.

"A-aku permisi dulu." ujar Eren yang langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan OSIS.

Orang itu terkejut melihat Eren yang keluar dari ruangan OSIS dan Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis sekali. Sebut saja orang yang ada di dekat Rivaille adalah gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang menjabat sebagai seketaris OSIS.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian ada di dalam." gumam gadis itu.

"Aku lebih tidak menyangka kau akan kemari, Petra. Apa kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu di kelas?" tanya Rivaille.

"Sudah."

Petra tersenyum saja dan melirik ke arah lorong dimana Eren berlari tadi, ia memang pernah melihat sosok Eren hanya saja ia tidak mengenalnya. Ia ingat Eren adalah anak yang pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga waktu itu.

"Petra, tambahkan Eren Jaeger ke dalam anggota kita." ujar Rivaille.

"Eh? Eren Jaeger itu..." gumam Petra yang tampak berpikir.

"Dia yang tadi. Mulai besok dia sudah resmi jadi anggota OSIS."

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik ya? Tidak seperti biasanya kaichou menunjuk sendiri orang yang dijadikan anggota OSIS, apalagi orang yang tidak dikenal."

Rivaille tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan Petra, gadis itu tidak tahu hal yang terjadi dan lebih baik tidak usah tahu. Petra menurut dan akan mengatur beberapa hal agar Eren bisa menjadi anggota OSIS. Gadis itu bisa merasakan bahwa Rivaille tampak menantikan suatu kejadian, entah apa itu.

.

.

.

Eren kembali ke kelas dan membuka pintu dengan kencang, ia tidak peduli dengan nasib pintu itu yang mungkin retak atau apa. Semua teman-temannya langsung menoleh ke arah Eren, pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung saja masuk dan duduk di kursinya dengan wajah yang memerah. Bukan pemandangan biasa memang. Mikasa langsung saja mendekati Eren.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikasa.

"Ah, Mikasa? Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Eren yang menatap ke arah lain, ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah itu.

"Wajahmu memerah. Kamu demam?"

"Tidak..."

Mikasa ingin memeriksa Eren tapi berhubung guru pelajaran berikutnya sudah masuk, Mikasa kembali ke kursinya dan semua murid memulai pelajaran. Tapi Eren tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengikuti pelajaran, ia masih mengingat Rivaille yang menyentuhnya.

Demi Collosal Titan yang jadi istrinya Armored Titan, Eren sudah menjadi korban sekuhara oleh sang ketua OSIS. Jantung Eren berdetak kencang memikirkan kejadian di ruang OSIS tadi, seandainya tidak ada yang mengetuk pintu apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah Rivaille akan terus menyentuhnya dan Eren menerimanya?

'Uh, Rivaille-senpai itu menyebalkan.' batin Eren.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Eren dan Mikasa berangkat ke sekolah bersama, Mikasa terus mengawasi Eren. Ia tidak ingin Eren bertingkah aneh-aneh lagi, sebenarnya saat Eren berada dalam mode mesumnya itu Mikasa ingin sekali menarik Eren atau menghilangkan saja gadis-gadis yang menjadi target Eren itu.

Tapi lihat sekarang? Bahkan Christa yang sedang berjalan dan terlihat anggun serta manis itu tidak menarik perhatian Eren. Mikasa sedikit bingung melihatnya, Eren terus berjalan menuju kelasnya dan duduk di kursinya. Mikasa berada di samping Eren dan terlihat khawatir, sedari tadi ia terus menghujani Eren dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Jean yang melihat Eren langsung mendekati Eren dan sedikit malu karena ada Mikasa juga.

"Hei Eren, pagi-pagi sudah seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan hukuman dari Rivaille-senpai? Kau selamat kan?" celetuk Jean.

Berterima kasihlah pada Jean dan ucapannya yang membuat Eren kembali mengingat peristiwa itu, wajahnya langsung memerah dan ia menunduk. Jean dan Mikasa terkejut melihatnya, Mikasa seperti melihat seekor kucing kecil manis yang ingin diasuh lalu Jean seperti melihat seorang gadis yang hendak menyatakan cinta pada orang yang disukainya. Ternyata delusi Jean terlalu jauh juga.

"Dia hanya menyuruhku menjadi anggota OSIS." ujar Eren.

"Eh?!" Jean terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau jadi anggota OSIS? Syukurlah kau tidak akan mengintip gadis-gadis lagi." ujar Mikasa lega.

Eren hanya cemberut mendengar ucapan Mikasa dan menatap Jean dengan tatapan memelas, sepertinya ia berharap Jean dan Reiner yang akan meneruskan kegiatan mengintip itu. Jean hanya menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak menyangka temannya yang berisik akan menjadi anggota OSIS. Anggota OSIS terkenal dengan prestasi mereka yang gemilang, apalagi sang ketua OSIS.

"Apa kau sanggup berada satu atap dengan para senpai? Kau yang paling muda ya, apalagi prestasimu biasa saja. Hebat sekali Rivaille-senpai menghukummu dengan menjadikanmu anggota OSIS, mungkin kamu akan menjadi budaknya." gumam Jean langsung.

"Hei!" teriak Eren kesal.

"Daripada kau tidak menjadi apa-apa." ujar Mikasa dingin pada Jean.

Jean merasa seperti terkena ribuan panah hanya dengan mendengar ucapan Mikasa. Eren tertawa melihat Jean yang pundung seperti itu dan mereka berdua kembali bertengkar. Reiner dan Bertholdt baru saja datang dan melihat kedua teman mereka bertengkar seperti itu. Reiner hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sedangkan Bertholdt memilih untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan datang ke ruangan OSIS! Masa bodoh dengan Rivaille-senpai!" teriak Eren cukup kencang.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di ruangan OSIS, Rivaille sedang duduk santai dan ditemani oleh beberapa anggota OSIS lainnya. Sepertinya semua anggota OSIS sedang berkumpul pagi ini, memang mereka sering sekali bersama dan mereka satu angkatan jadi mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik.

"Petra, kau bilang akan ada anggota baru?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Iya. Rivaille-kaichou bilang begitu kemarin dan nanti kita akan bertemu dengannya. Kau juga penasaran dengannya kan, Erd?" ujar Petra.

Erd hanya tersenyum saja begitu juga dengan Gunther sedangkan Nanaba terdiam, ia memilih untuk melihat dokumen-dokumen OSIS. Lalu Auruo yang terlihat membantu Nanaba dalam memisahkan dokumen yang penting. Rivaille menatap datar semua anggotanya, memang keputusan Rivaille sedikit tiba-tiba tapi semua anggota OSIS bisa menerimanya dengan santai.

"Kira-kira siapa namanya?" tanya Gunther.

"Eren Jaeger." jawab Petra.

"Eren Jaeger? Rivaille-kaichou serius mengajaknya menjadi anggota OSIS?" tanya Auruo heran.

"Aku serius." ujar Rivaille tajam.

Auruo tidak banyak bertanya lagi, meski dalam hati ia sedikit tidak setuju dengan keputusan Rivaille. Ia juga mendengar kabar kalau Eren itu adalah seseorang yang sedikit bermasalah, ia mendengar dari teman sekelasnya bahwa Eren adalah orang yang mengintip para gadis saat ganti baju. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Rivaille mengajak orang seperti itu bergabung dengan anggota OSIS.

Rivaille tersenyum dan ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya, semua mata tertuju padanya. Rivaille langsung berjalan hendak meninggalkan ruangan OSIS dan ia benar-benar pergi. Semuanya tampak bingung dengan kepergian Rivaille itu.

"Kira-kira kaichou mau kemana?" tanya Auruo dengan kepo-nya.

"Entah, lebih baik kita melakukan pekerjaan kita." ujar Gunther.

Semuanya menuruti saran Gunther dan mereka mulai bekerja. Pekerjaan sebagai anggota OSIS memang cukup berat juga, tapi selama Rivaille menjadi ketua OSIS semuanya terasa lancar-lancar saja.

Kembali lagi pada Rivaille yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan OSIS, sebenarnya ia memutuskan keluar ruangan untuk mencari Eren. Dengan dirinya yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS ia bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Eren dengan mudah, dimulai dari letak kelas, alamat rumah, hobi hingga _three size_-nya. Darimana ia mendapatkannya? Sebaiknya jangan bertanya.

Rivaille terus berjalan menuju kelas 1-2 yaitu kelasnya Eren, ia melihat pintu kelas terbuka karena jam pelajaran memang belum berlangsung. Mata hitamnya dengan cepat menemukan sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya itu. Ia langsung saja masuk ke dalam kelas dan membuat gaduh seisi kelas karena kehadirannya.

"Eren Jaeger, ikut denganku!" ujar Rivaille.

Eren merinding mendengar suara Rivaille itu, baru saja ia membicarakan Rivaille dengan teman-temannya dan sekarang ia bertemu langsung dengan orangnya. Sepertinya Eren harus cepat-cepat bertobat mulai saat ini. Ia mulai melirik ke arah Rivaille yang berjalan mendekatinya, sekarang manik hijau itu bertatapan dengan manik hitam.

"A-ada apa, senpai?" tanya Eren pelan.

Rivaille tidak menjawab dan menatap Eren dengan pandangan yang tajam, ditatap seperti itu membuat wajah Eren mulai memerah. Ia langsung saja melirik ke arah lain, asal tidak bertemu langsung dengan manik hitam itu. Karena mata itu membuatnya kembali teringat dengan peristiwa di ruangan OSIS. Eren, kau mulai bertingkah seperti seorang gadis perawan.

"Ikut saja, jangan banyak bertanya." ujar Rivaille lagi.

"Tapi sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." ujar Mikasa.

"Memangnya kelasku juga kosong? Pelajaran di kelasku juga akan dimulai. Kalau Jaeger menurut akan semakin cepat berakhir."

Eren terdiam dan langsung saja berdiri mendekati Rivaille, ia memilih untuk menuruti kata-kata Rivaille. Seperti kata sang ketua OSIS satu ini, Eren ingin semuanya cepat berakhir. Akhirnya Rivaille membawa Eren keluar dari ruang kelas dan membawanya ke ruangan OSIS.

Ketahuan sekali bahwa Eren menjaga jarak dari Rivaille. Buktinya ia membiarkan Rivaille berjalan lebih dulu dan ia mengikutinya dari belakang. Rivaille berhenti sejenak dan membuat Eren juga berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti, senpai?" tanya Eren.

"Kau itu..." Rivaille tidak meneruskan ucapannya dan menghela napas. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Ucapan Rivaille itu sukses membuat wajah Eren memanas, apa-apaan ini? Jantungnya juga berdetak dengan kencang, ia merasa dirinya aneh sekali karena satu kalimat itu. Rivaille terus berjalan dan meninggalkan Eren sendiri disana, Eren langsung menyusulnya dan tidak lama mereka sampai di ruangan OSIS. Rivaille membuka pintunya dan Eren melihat beberapa anggota OSIS lain sedang sibuk.

"Aku kembali." ujar Rivaille.

"Ah, kaichou selamat datang. Eh?" Petra menyambut kedatangan Rivaille dan terkejut melihat sosok Eren di belakang Rivaille.

"Aku sudah membawa orang yang akan bergabung dengan kita."

Semua anggota OSIS berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka dan menatap Eren. Eren merasa gugup ditatap seperti itu, seperti disidang karena melakukan perbuatan jahat saja. Eren menunduk dan berusaha menatap para senpai yang menunggunya untuk bicara.

"Sa-saya Eren Jaeger. Sa-salam kenal." ujar Eren.

"Tidak usah tegang begitu, Eren. Santai saja." ujar Petra yang tersenyum.

Eren langsung melirik ke arah Petra dan ia seperti melihat malaikat, sepertinya Eren mulai memasuki mode dirinya yang mesum. Auruo menghela napas melihat Eren dan sedikit menyenggol siku Petra.

"Kau tidak usah seperti itu padanya." ujar Auruo.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu." ujar Nanaba datar.

"Tidak!"

Erd dan Gunther berusaha menahan tawa mereka, rasanya lucu melihat Auruo kelabakan seperti itu. Mereka tahu Auruo menyukai Petra tapi Petra tampak tidak menyadarinya dan mengangumi Rivaille dan sekarang bersikap baik dengan Eren, saingan Auruo semakin banyak. Rivaille berdehem dan Nanaba mengerti maksudnya.

"Namaku Nanaba, wakil ketua OSIS." ujar Nanaba.

"Aku Petra Ral, seketaris OSIS. Salam kenal Eren." ujar Petra yang tersenyum.

"Aku Guther Shulz sebagai bendahara OSIS." ujar Gunther

"Aku Erd Gin, tugasku sebagai seksi keamanan di OSIS. Kau tahu banyak sekali murid yang melanggar aturan di sekolah kita." gumam Erd.

"Sudah, Erd. Jangan kau mulai lagi ucapanmu. Aku Auruo Bossard sebagai seksi keamanan bersama dengan Erd." ujar Auruo.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan kami semua dan kau sudah resmi jadi anggota OSIS. Apa jabatanmu dan tugasmu biar aku yang menentukan." ujar Rivaille tajam.

Eren langsung patah semangat mendengar ucapan Rivaille, sepertinya dengan masuk ke OSIS ia merelakan kebebasannya direnggut begitu saja oleh Rivaille. Tatakae Eren, kau harus bisa melalui semua perintah Rivaille demi kebebasanmu lagi.

"Petra-senpai apa tugas di OSIS itu berat?" tanya Eren langsung.

"Eh? Tidak juga selama kau mengerjakannya dengan benar." jawab Petra.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa aku bertanya ke senpai ya."

"Boleh kok. Nanti aku bantu."

Eren langsung memasang senyumannya itu, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan target di OSIS. Tidak buruk juga bisa berada satu ruangan dengan senpai cantik yang menjadi daya tarik Eren. Auruo terlihat tidak menyukanya tapi bukan hanya Auruo saja yang cemburu, seseorang disana sedang meremas kertas dengan kuat dan melemparnya ke tong sampah bahkan sampai menendang tong sampah yang sedang berdiri dengan indahnya.

"Tugas pertamamu, Jaeger. Bersihkan sampah ini." ujar Rivaille langsung.

"Eh? Tapi-"

Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan protesnya itu ia sudah dihadiahi tatapan maut Rivaille, bahkan suasana yang seharusnya dingin di ruangan ber-AC ini langsung terasa panas. Eren langsung menurut dan ia mulai membersihkan sampah-sampah itu.

"Kalian juga kembali bekerja." ujar Rivaille kepada lima anggota lainnya.

Mereka semua menurut dengan ucapan Rivaille dan kembali bekerja, sedangkan mata Rivaille memperhatikan Eren yang sedang membersihkan sampah itu. Ralat, mata Rivaille sedang menatap bokong Eren. Sepertinya objek yang diperhatikan tidak menyadari tingkah Rivaille, Rivaille menatap pemandangan yang ia lihat di hadapannya.

'Tidak buruk juga.' batin Rivaille.

Tidak lama terdengar bunyi bel pertanda waktu masuk, Eren langsung bangun karena ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan hendak ke kelas. Bahkan karena terburu-buru Eren sampai lari begitu saja dari ruang OSIS, sepertinya ia lupa untuk pamit kepada Rivaille. Bertambah lagi daftar hukuman untuk Eren.

"Hee, dia memang bocah yang tidak tahu sopan santun." gumam Rivaille sedikit menyeringai.

"Kaichou, kami permisi dulu." pamit Gunther, Erd dan Auruo.

Mereka bertiga berada dalam satu kelas di kelas 2-3 dan kembali bersama, sedangkan Nanaba yang berada di kelas 2-2 kembali ke kelasnya sendiri. Petra dan Rivaille yang satu kelas di kelas 2-1 hendak kembali ke kelas bersama tapi Petra bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Rivaille. Apakah karena kehadiran Eren di tengah-tengah mereka?

* * *

Hari sudah sore dan waktunya pulang sekolah, Eren merasa sedikit lelah dan kehilangan minat untuk mengintip gadis-gadis. Sepertinya Reiner dan Jean juga merasakan hal yang sama, mungkin efek ketakutan mereka karena bertemu dengan Rivaille masih membekas.

Eren ingin menghindari Rivaille dan ruangan OSIS tapi disana ia bisa bertemu dengan Petra, ia mengalami gejolak batin yang luar biasa. Antara datang atau tidak datang mana yang akan Eren pilih. Entah kenapa ia ingin melarikan diri saja dan memilih untuk istirahat. Baru saja Eren akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tapi suara seseorang membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Kau mau kemana, Jaeger? Kau tidak melupakan bahwa kau harus ikut kegiatan OSIS bukan?" terdengar suara Rivaille.

Eren terdiam dan menoleh perlahan, sang ketua OSIS tercinta sudah datang untuk menghampiri Eren. Rivaille menatap Eren dari atas sampai bawah dan menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk ke ruangan OSIS. Eren terkejut dan tampaknya ia pasrah saja ditarik oelh Rivaille ke ruangan OSIS.

Tidak lama mereka sampai dan melihat kelima anggota OSIS sedang bekerja, Eren melirik ke arah Petra. Sepertinya ada benarnya juga ia kemari dan melihat Petra, rasanya ia mendapat semangat entah dari mana.

"Tugasmu Jaeger, buatkan kami semua teh." perintah Rivaille.

"Eh? Baiklah." gumam Eren.

Eren mulai mengerjakan tugasnya untuk membuat teh. Sepertinya benar ucapan Jean, bahwa ia dijadikan anggota OSIS hanya sebagai budak saja oleh Rivaille. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini. Tidak lama teh buatannya selesai dan ia memberikan kepada kelima anggota OSIS juga Rivaille. Eren merasa cemas saat Rivaille meminum tehnya, ia takut Rivaille tidak menyukainya.

"Enak sekali, Eren. Terima kasih." ujar Petra.

Rasanya Eren ingin terbang mendengar pujian itu, semua anggota yang lain juga memuji teh buatan Eren tapi Rivaille tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Eren curiga Rivaille tidak menyukai teh buatannya.

"Apa rasanya tidak enak, Rivaille-senpai?" tanya Eren.

"Biasa saja." ujar Rivaille yang meletakkan cangkir di mejanya.

Eren menghela napas lega, setidaknya rasa tehnya tidak buruk untuk Rivaille. Ia melirik ke arah semua anggota OSIS dan melihat Nanaba yang sudah selesai bekerja. Ia mendekati senpai yang satu itu.

"Nanaba-senpai sudah selesai mengurus dokumen?" tanya Eren basa-basi.

"Iya." jawab Nanaba santai.

Eren memperhatikan Nanaba baik-baik dan terkejut melihat Nanaba memakai seragam murid laki-laki, ia memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan senpai-nya yang satu ini karena Rivaille tidak memberinya kesempatan. Padahal menurutnya Nanaba adalah seorang gadis tapi memakai seragam laki-laki. Kenapa juga ia memakai seragam murid laki-laki?

"Ano, senpai." panggil Eren.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nanaba.

"Maaf, senpai ini perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Nanaba tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan menatap Eren, Eren sedikit terkejut ditatap seperti itu. Tapi demi menjawab rasa penasarannya itu ia berani bertanya hal yang mungkin sedikit sensitif. Nanaba menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan Eren.

"Menurutmu aku ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Nanaba balik.

NAH LO!

Bahkan orangnya sendiri bertanya hal itu pada Eren. Pemuda berambut coklat ini juga tidak tahu jawaban yang pasti. Ia memang baru pertama kali melihat Nanaba dengan jelas, maksudnya ia jarang sekali melihat gadis atau pemuda ini. Ia sendiri juga bingung apa gender Nanaba. Wajahnya cantik seperti perempuan tapi sikap dan cara berpakaian seperti laki-laki.

"Menurutku senpai itu perempuan..." ujar Eren hati-hati.

"Kalau menurutmu begitu ya baiklah." ujar Nanaba dan ia kembali mengerjakan tugas lainnya.

Rasanya Eren mau _facefloor _mendengar ucapan Nanaba yang meragukan sendiri apa gendernya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, mau Nanaba itu perempuan atau laki-laki sekalipun ia juga menyukainya. Eren sedikit terkejut dengan pikirannya itu dan melirik ke arah Rivaille. Berbicara tentang jika ia menyukai laki-laki, potensi orang yang membuatnya mulai berubah haluan adalah Rivaille.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu, wajah Eren sedikit memerah dan ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Rivaille kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dan sesekali mengawasi Eren. Ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia terus memperhatikan Eren.

'Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?' batin Rivaille.

.

.

.

Hari semakin malam dan satu per satu anggota OSIS mulai pulang, sekarang tinggallah Eren dan Rivaille berdua. Ketika Eren ingin pulang Rivaille langsug menahannya dan dengan terpaksa ia menemani Rivaille. Sesekali Eren melirik ke arah senpai-nya yang sedang memeriksa dokumen itu. Ia perhatikan wajah Rivaille dengan seksama, rahang yang kokoh juga badan yang tegap dan terlihat berbentuk meski memiliki tinggi yang lebih rendah darinya. Jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang tajam dan mampu membius itu.

Eren terkejut dengan pemikirannya itu. Bisa-bisanya ia menggunakan analisanya untuk menganalisa sosok pemuda di hadapannya itu? Biasanya ia menggunakan itu untuk menganalisa gadis-gadis yang sering sekali ia intip itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang berubah?

'Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku masih normal. Masih normal.' batin Eren panik.

Benarkah demikian?

Tapi tiap kali mereka beradu pandang Eren merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang dan napasnya memburu, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan kepada Rivaille. Sekarang ia melihat Rivaille berdiri dan mendekatinya. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan wajahnya memerah.

"Hmm? Kau kenapa? Apa sedang berfantasi tentang hal yang aneh?" tanya Rivaille.

"Eh? Tidak..." gumam Eren yang menoleh ke arah lain.

Rivaille menatap Eren dan menyeringai melihat pemuda itu berwajah seperti ini. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda yang senang sekali mengintip para gadis bisa bersikap layaknya gadis seperti ini. Ia ingin tertawa melihat reaksi Eren tapi ia juga menganggap wajah Eren manis, ia menyentuh dagu Eren dan Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille.

"Kamu tahu, kau itu suka sekali diberi hukuman ya?" gumam Rivaille.

"Eh? Kenapa senpai bicara seperti itu?" tanya Eren panik.

"Tadi pagi kau sudah meninggalkan ruangan OSIS tanpa salam lalu saat sore kau mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Apa kau mengintip tadi? Kuharap tidak, jika iya berarti hukumanmu akan kutambah berkali lipat."

Eren meneguk ludah mendengarnya, kenapa ia harus bernasib seperti ini? Sepertinya pangeran mesum ini harus takhluk di bawah kekuasaan sang pangeran sadis. Rivaille melepaskan tangannya yang menyentuh dagu Eren dan sedikit mendorong tubuh itu hingga terjatuh ke meja. Eren panik dan tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Rivaille, manik hitam itu kembali menatap manik hijau seperti menghipnotisnya.

"Aku bilang aku akan membuatmu jera dengan sikapmu selama ini yang senang mengintip itu, kan? Maka dari itu aku akan menghukummu." ujar Rivaille yang langsung mencium bibir Eren.

Eren terkejut saat Rivaille menciumnya seperti itu. Ciuman yang tidak lembut memang, bahkan terkesan kasar dan menuntut. Eren tidak bisa mengikuti ciuman itu dan berusaha mengatur napasnya dengan membuka mulutnya. Sepertinya Eren menyesali tindakannya itu karena lidah Rivaille masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya untuk beradu.

"Aaahn? Mmfmm..."

Eren mendesah pelan merasakan ciuman itu, ia benar-benar kesulitan untuk mengikutinya. Ia tampak heran bahwa ternyata Rivaille adalah seorang _good kisser. _Ciuman ganas ini membuat Eren merasa sesak, ia butuh oksigen sekarang. Sepertinya Rivaille mengerti dan melepaskan ciumannya. Saliva mereka yang terhubung perlahan terlepas dan wajah Eren sudah sangat memerah, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berwajah seperti itu." ujar Rivaille.

"Eh? Ma-maksudnya? Huwaa!"

Eren sangat terkejut ketika tangan Rivaille mulai bergerak menyentuh tubuh Eren, lebih parahnya lagi Rivaille mulai menaiki meja dan menindihnya. Jantung Eren berdetak sangat kencang melihat Rivaille dan posisinya ini sangat tidak menguntungkan. Jemari Rivaille perlahan turun menuju dada Eren lalu perut dan pahanya, Eren tidak mengerti kenapa Rivaille menyentuhnya tapi ia merasa ada sisi dalam dirinya yang menyukai sentuhan itu.

"Aah, haa, se-senpaii..."

Rivaille menikmati suara Eren yang menggoda telinganya itu, ia menatap ke bawah dan melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Sepertinya ada yang terangsang dengan sentuhan itu, Rivaille menyeringai melihat reaksi Eren. Bahkan tangannya mulai berani untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang mulai menegang di balik celana Eren.

"Akh! Hyaa?! Aaahnn. Ja-jangann..." ujar Eren sambil mendesah.

"Hmm? Padahal kau menyukainya kan?" gumam Rivaille yang terus menyentuhnya.

Eren tidak mengerti lagi kenapa ia bisa mengeluarkan desahan seperti perempuan dan menikmati sentuhan itu. Parahnya lagi adalah Rivaille yang menyentuhnya, seorang pemuda juga. Sepertinya bukan hanya Eren saja yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, Rivaille juga sama. Rivaille tidak mengerti kenapa ia terus menyentuh Eren sampai seperti ini. Ia sudah merasakan bibir Eren yang manis itu dan membuatnya ketagihan.

"Eren." panggil Rivaille yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren, hendak mencium bibir itu lagi.

Eren terkejut saat mendengar Rivaille memanggil nama depannya, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Wajah Rivaille sudah semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, tinggal beberapa senti lagi hingga kedua bibir itu saling bertemu. Eren memejamkan matanya dan hendak membiarkan Rivaille menciumnya.

Tapi semuanya terusik karena tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, sosok orang yang mengacau moment itu adalah Petra. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Eren sedang berada di atas meja, Rivaille menindihnya dan wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Ia langsung saja menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, kaichou!" teriak Petra dan kembali menutup pintu. Ia tidak menyangka melihat Rivaille hendak mencium Eren, tapi terlihat sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan ruangan OSIS.

"Cih, merusak suasana." dengus Rivaille kesal.

"Se-senpai?" panggil Eren.

Rivaille langsung bangun dari Eren dan menghela napas, Eren bangun dari posisinya dan melihat sang ketua OSIS yang membereskan barang-barangnya. Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan? Padahal Eren sedang menginginkannya. Eren panik dengan pikirannya itu dan wajahnya memerah, ia langsung saja turun dari meja dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau boleh pulang, Jaeger. Tapi ingat kau masih dalam pengawasanku." ujar Rivaille yang pergi meninggalkan Eren.

Eren terdiam dengan wajahnya yang memerah, tapi ada satu sisi di hatinya yang merasa sedih ketika Rivaille kembali memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya bukan Eren. Ia menyentuh dadanya dan wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"Senpai..." gumam Eren.

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Eren dipaksa menjadi anggota OSIS dan memang benar bahwa posisinya di OSIS sebagai budak Rivaille. Eren sering sekali disuruh untuk membuat teh, membersihkan ruangan OSIS padahal ruangan itu sudah cukup bersih menurut Eren lalu disuruh kesana kemari untuk membawa dokumen.

Eren sudah lelah. SUDAH LELAH! Rasanya ia mau terjun saja dari kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga itu. Sudah seminggu ini ia tidak melakukan kegiatannya yaitu mengintip para gadis yang akan ganti baju saat pelajaran olahraga. Jangankan untuk mengintip, ketika ia di kelas dan melihat Christa, Annie dan Sasha ia tidak bersemangat.

Seperti saat ini, Christa sedang mengajarkan pelajaran kepada Bertholdt dan Reiner. Eren tahu itu akal-akalan Reiner saja biar bisa melihat Christa dari dekat. Tapi ia yakin Reiner tidak akan berbuat macam-macam karena ada Ymir di samping Christa. Eren menghela napas dan memilih meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, ia tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan hobinya.

Hoo~ Eren Jaeger sang pangeran mesum sedang dalam masa galau rupanya.

"Hei Eren kenapa kau murung begitu?" tanya Jean.

"Ah, Jean? Bukan apa-apa." gumam Eren.

"Sepertinya kau memang menjadi budak OSIS ya."

"Berisik! Kau sendiri tidak mengintip gadis-gadis lagi tanpaku?"

"Aku tidak semesum kau, Eren. Aku berusaha mendekati Mikasa jadi tidak ada waktu untuk melihat gadis lain. Sepertinya Reiner juga tampak serius mendekati Christa."

Eren tidak bisa berharap banyak dari Jean dan Reiner, sepertinya musim semi untuk mereka telah tiba. Tapi bagaimana dengan Eren? Boro-boro musim semi, mungkin musim dingin sedang menimpanya saat ini. Seharusnya ia menikmati waktunya untuk mengincar rok gadis-gadis tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya, seharusnya ia menikmati waktunya untuk mengintip gadis-gadis dan ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Semua karena perintah Rivaille yang seenaknya memasukkannya ke dalam OSIS.

"Aah, aku capek di OSIS." gumam Eren yang menghela napas berat.

"Kalau begitu tinggal minta keluar kan? Kok repot." ujar Jean langsung.

Eren langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Jean. Benar juga! Kenapa ia harus merepotkan dirinya di saat ia bisa meminta dirinya untuk keluar? Ia sudah lelah dengan tugas yang merepotkan dari Rivaille, meski ia bisa melihat Petra dan Nanaba tapi tetap saja batin Eren menjerit lelah.

"Benar juga ya. Kau pintar juga, Jean." ujar Eren yang tersenyum.

"Kau mengejekku?" ujar Jean kesal.

Eren langsung bangun dan pergi meninggalkan Jean begitu saja, memang Eren senang sekali pergi tiba-tiba seperti itu. Jean memakluminya dan berusaha berbicara dengan Mikasa, meski berakhir dengan tatapan tajam Mikasa dan Armin yang berusaha menghibur Jean.

Eren bergegas menuju ruang OSIS dan membuka pintu dengan kasar sampai Auruo yang menyusun dokumen terkejut dan melempar dokumen itu ke arah Erd yang ada di hadapannya. Nanaba yang sedang melamun langsung menoleh ke arah Eren begitu juga dengan Petra dan Rivaille yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Sepertinya Eren membuat mereka terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"SENPAI! AKU MAU KELUAR DARI OSIS!" teriak Eren kencang.

Mereka semua terdiam dan memusatkan perhatian pada Rivaille, Rivaille menghela napas mendengar ucapan Eren. Ia langsung bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Eren, sekarang mereka saling berhadapan dan Eren terkejut melihat jarak wajah Rivaille dengannya begitu dekat. Sekilas ia teringat semua peristiwa yang ia alami karena Rivaille dan wajahnya memerah.

"Kamu mau keluar dari OSIS? Sejak kapan kau yang memutuskan? Aku yang mengajakmu jadi aku juga yang harus mengeluarkanmu, bukan karena kau yang ingin keluar. Lagipula aku tidak yakin kau sudah jera dengan perbuatanmu." ujar Rivaille yang melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengintip lagi senpai. Janji." ujar Eren yang memasang tanda "peace" di tangannya.

Rivaille menatap wajah Eren baik-baik, tapi tampaknya ia tidak pecaya. Lagipula ia tidak ingin melepaskan Eren dari pengawasannya. Tunggu, sejak kapan Rivaille memikirkan hal ini? Rivaille menatap wajah Eren yang terlihat manis itu, wajah yang menarik perhatiannya untuk kembali merasakan bibir itu. Sedangkan Petra tersenyum saja, lebih tepatnya berusaha menahan senyuman anehnya. Erd dan Guther sampai sedikit takut melihat Petra.

"Tidak bisa." ujar Rivaille tegas.

"Eh?!" gumam Eren manja.

"Keputusanku mutlak, Jaeger."

Eren hanya bisa cemberut dengan menggembungkan pipinya, ia terlihat manis. Rivaille sampai berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menyerang anak satu ini. Sepertinya Rivaille sudah mengidap penyakit yang namanya "mabuk Eren Jaeger". Tiap kali ia melihat pemuda manis satu ini pasti ia ingin 'menyerangnya'. Sekarang siapa yang mesum disini?

"Karena kau sudah datang kemari buatkan kami teh." perintah Rivaille.

Mau tidak mau Eren menjalankan perintahnya itu, ia membuatkan teh untuk semua anggota OSIS dan memberikannya pada mereka. Ia menanti Rivaille meminum tehnya dan tersenyum saat Rivaille memuji teh buatannya. Memang hanya kata-kata seperti "tidak buruk", "lumayan" yang sering sekali Rivaille ucapkan, tapi Eren tahu bahwa Rivaille menyukai teh buatannya.

'Syukurlah Rivaille-senpai menyukainya. Eh? Kok aku terbawa suasana sih?!' batin Eren.

Rivaille melirik ke arah Eren yang menundukkan wajahnya itu. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Eren berwajah seperti itu, kapan lagi melihat pemuda manis ini tampak malu. Tapi mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa Petra memperhatikan mereka dan terlihat senang.

.

.

.

Hari cepat sekali berlalu dan sekarang sudah saatnya pulang sekolah. Setahu Eren tidak ada kegiatan OSIS dan ia bisa pulang, ia segera menuju lokernya untuk menaruh beberapa buku disana. Di tempat ini memang sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid karena sebagian besar sudah pulang. Eren membuka lokernya dan terkejut saat melihat sebuah pakaian renang di dalamnya.

"EH?!" Eren panik dan berusaha menutup lokernya.

Ia membuka lokernya dan melihat pakaian renang gadis di dalamnya, itu bukan pakaian renang sekolah tapi pakaian renang bebas berupa bikini. Bikini itu berwarna putih dan terlihat menggoda. Sudah lama Eren tidak melihatnya dan tersenyum saja.

Tampaknya Eren tidak menyadari langkah seseorang yang mendekat padanya, ia melihat Eren sedang memegang pakaian renang dan menghela napas. Sepertinya Eren belum jera juga meski sudah diberi hukuman.

"Kau menyimpan benda bagus ya? Ternyata kau tidak kenal kata jera, Jaeger. Apa kau ini _masochist_ yang senang diberi hukuman olehku?"

Eren menoleh mendengar suara itu, ia sudah sangat hafal dengan suara itu dan benar saja sosok Rivaille ada disana. Eren menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha menaruh bikini itu ke dalam lokernya lagi.

"Aku tidak membawanya, tahu-tahu ada di dalam lokerku." ujar Eren.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rivaille sangsi.

"Benar, senpai. Aku tidak bohong."

Rivaille menatap Eren dengan tajam, sedangkan Eren terlihat takut ditatap seperti itu. Eren melirik ke arah bikini putih itu dan ia mulai mengingat siapa pemilik bikini itu. Rasanya ia ingin terjun dari atap sekolah sekarang juga, itu kalau dia bisa.

"INI PUNYA MIKASA! KENAPA IA MENARUHNYA DISINI?!" teriak Eren panik.

Rivaille terkejut mendengar teriakan nyaring Eren dan menutup telinganya, ternyata anak satu itu memang berisik. Rivaille langsung saja menjewer telinga Eren hingga pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit kesakitan.

"A-aduh..." ujar Eren kesakitan.

"Kau itu berisik sekali!" ujar Rivaille.

"Ma-maafkan aku senpai. Tapi ini... Mikasa menaruh bikini-nya di lokerku, aku harus mengembalikannya. Dia selalu seperti itu."

Rivaille terdiam dan melepaskan tangannya yang menjewer telinga Eren, ia langsung menatap Eren dengan aura hitam yang ada di sekitarnya. Eren sampai merinding melihat Rivaille yang mengeluarkan aura hitam itu, tangannya ditarik oleh Rivaille dan mereka pergi meninggalkan loker Eren. Persetan dengan adanya bikini di dalam loker Eren, Rivaille ingin menegaskan suatu hal yang penting.

"Senpai? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Eren.

Tapi Rivaille tidak menjawabnya dan terus menarik tangan Eren, sekolah juga sudah semakin sepi dan sepanjang mereka berjalan melalui lorong tidak ada siapa-siapa. Rivaille langsung berhenti ketika membawa Eren ke ruangan OSIS, ia langsung membuka pintu dan kali ini menguncinya agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya seperti waktu itu.

"Senpai?!"

Teriakan Eren itu diacuhkan oleh Rivaille, manik hitam itu menatap tajam ke manik hijau. Lagi-lagi Eren merasa wajahnya memanas melihat mata Rivaille, jantungnya juga mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau tahu, Jaeger. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." ujar Rivaille yang berjalan mendekati Eren dan memojokkan pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu di tembok.

"Eh? Apa itu senpai?" tanya Eren. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, apapun itu asal jangan bertatapan langsung dengan mata Rivaille.

Rivaille tidak meneruskan ucapannya dan membelai leher jenjang Eren, Eren terkejut dengan tindakan Rivaille itu tapi anehnya ia tidak melarang pemuda itu untuk menyentuhnya. Rivaille mulai mencium leher itu, membuat Eren memekik kaget.

"Akh? Senpai..." ujar Eren pelan yang berusaha menahan desahannya.

"Hmm? Kamu sensitif sekali disini ya?" gumam Rivaille yang terus mencium leher Eren.

"Mmn..." Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan desahannya tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. "Aahn..."

Rivaille tersenyum tipis mendengar suara Eren yang menggoda itu, ia semakin menggila untuk bermain di leher Eren. Buktinya ia mulai menjilatnya dan tangannya memeluk pinggang Eren sambil membelai perutnya. Eren tidak menyangka Rivaille bertindak sejauh ini, ia ingin menolaknya tapi malah desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Eren tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena Rivaille menyentuhnya semakin liar. Jilatan dan hisapan di lehernya lalu tangan nakal yang mulai membelai perut dan pahanya. Eren semakin gila dengan sentuhan itu dan ia menginginkannya.

"Kau tahu, aku menyukaimu Eren." ujar Rivaille langsung.

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung dengan ucapan Rivaille.

Rivaille berhenti menyentuh Eren dan menatap wajah pemuda itu yang sudah sangat memerah, wajah manis itu terlihat menggoda. Tapi tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Eren, Rivaille menghela napas. Mungkin pernyataan cintanya tadi terlalu tiba-tiba, apalagi menurutnya Eren masih _straight. Hell, _ia memiliki bikini di lokernya. Rivaille sangat kesal melihat hal itu dan ia sedikit menjauh dari Eren.

"Senpai..." panggil Eren.

"Kau mau keluar dari OSIS kan? Aku kabulkan keinginanmu. Mulai sekarang kau bukan anggota OSIS lagi, jadi jangan kemari untuk seterusnya Jaeger." ujar Rivaille dingin dan ia langsung saja meninggalkan Eren sendirian di ruang OSIS.

Eren terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Rivaille yang drastis itu. Otaknya berusaha mencerna bahwa tadi Rivaille menyatakan cinta padanya tapi di saat yang bersamaan Rivaille mengatakan ia sudah bukan anggota OSIS dan tidak bisa menemui Rivaille. Perasaan Eren campur aduk sekarang tapi lebih dominan rasa sedih.

"Kenapa senpai?" gumam Eren pelan dengan wajah sendunya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ada seseorang di ruangan OSIS ini yang menitikkan air matanya. Tidak ada seseorang yang berusaha menenangkannya. Tidak ada.

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadan itu. Eren berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Rivaille, tapi tiap kali ia melihat ruangan OSIS ia selalu teringat saat-saat ia berada di dalam sana dengan Rivaille. Kenangan itu tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja, semakin ingin dilupakan malah semakin teringat. Eren juga merasa hampa tidak melihat Rivaille selama ini, ia juga tidak melakukan hobinya dan membiarkan kedua temannya mendekati gadis incaran masing-masing.

Apakah sekarang ia menyukai Rivaille?

Eren terdiam ketika otaknya sampai pada kesimpulan itu. Selama ini ia berusaha menyangkalnya, mana mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda juga. Tapi jika ia mengingat perasaannya lagi selama ini, jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang jika disamping Rivaille. Apalagi ketika Rivaille mulai menyentuhnya, ia menikmatinya.

'Aku... mungkin menyukai Rivaille-senpai.' batin Eren dengan wajah memerah.

Sekarang Eren berjalan santai dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ruangan OSIS, ia hanya bisa berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan OSIS. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Rivaille berada di dalam. Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan Petra sedang membawa beberapa dokumen.

"Ah? Eren, kau darimana saja? Kenapa tidak datang selama seminggu ini?" tanya Petra.

Eren terkejut mendengarnya, ia mengira Rivaille sudah memberitahunya bahwa ia bukan anggota OSIS lagi. Tapi ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bisa masuk ke dalam sekali lagi, setidaknya untuk melihat Rivaille.

"Senpai akan mengantar dokumen itu ya?" tanya Eren.

"Ah? Iya, aku akan menaruhnya di mading lalu kembali kesini." jawab Petra.

"Aku bantu ya."

Petra tersenyum dan membiarkan Eren membantunya, mereka menuju mading sekolah dan menempelkan beberapa dokumen berisi pengumuman itu. Setelah selesai mereka menuju ruangan OSIS, Eren ikut masuk ke dalam dan beberapa anggota OSIS terkejut melihat Eren. Mereka memiliki reaksi yang sama seperti Petra dan Eren hanya tersenyum.

Rivaille terdiam dan menatap Eren yang berada di hadapannya sekali lagi. Ia telah melepaskan pemuda itu tapi kenapa pemuda itu harus datang lagi. Ia berusaha membuang jauh perasaannya itu tapi ketika melihat wajah itu ia teringat akan perasaan itu lagi.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu dan Eren tersenyum manis, Rivaille terkejut melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang ia rindukan selama ini, seandainya saja tidak ada teman-teman yang lain mungkin Rivaille akan memeluk pemuda manis ini.

"Aku kemari untuk membantu senpai." ujar Eren.

Rivaille terdiam dan memperhatikan Eren, ia menghela napas dan meletakkan dokumen yang ia pegang itu. Nanaba melirik ke arah Rivaille dan tetap saja diam tanpa bertanya apapun pada pemuda berambut hitam ini.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu selama seminggu ini, Jaeger. Kau tidak melakukan tindakan yang melanggar aturan, kurasa kau tidak perlu datang kemari lagi." ujar Rivaille langsung.

"Eh?" Eren tampak terkejut begitu juga yang lain.

"Aku menjadikanmu anggota OSIS agar aku bisa mengawasimu dan kau menunjukkan hasilmu dengan tidak melanggar aturan seperti dulu, aku mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk keluar dari OSIS. Maka dari itu kau tidak terikat dengan OSIS lagi."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, kaichou?" tanya Erd.

"Ini semua keputusanku, tidak bisa diganggu gugat." ujar Rivaille.

"Tapi Eren sudah membantu kita dalam banyak hal, kurasa sayang sekali mengeluarkannya dari OSIS. Tolong pikirkan sekali lagi, kaichou." ujar Petra.

Rivaille menghela napas mendengar ucapan kedua rekannya itu, ia melirik ke arah Eren dan terkejut saat melihat pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya. Meski sekilas ia bisa melihat setitik air mata yang mengalir dari pipi Eren.

"Senpai jahat! Aku hanya ingin membantumu tapi kau tidak mengizinkanku! Menyebalkan!" teriak Eren dan ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan OSIS.

Semuanya terdiam melihat tingkah Eren, mungkin tingkah ini terasa aneh tapi mereka mengerti ketika sudah mencintai suatu hal tapi disuruh berhenti melakukannya itu rasanya menyedihkan. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka Eren akan bersikap sampai seperti itu.

Rivaille menghela napas dan bersikap seolah tidak peduli, ia meminta semua rekannya untuk bekerja. Suasana tampak hening dan semuanya terlarut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Rivaille tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena mengingat ucapan Eren tadi, ia memukul pelan mejanya.

'Sial.' batin Rivaille.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin sore dan semua anggota OSIS sudah meninggalkan ruangannya. Bahkan sekarang malam sudah hampir tiba. Perlahan-lahan Eren melangkah mendekati ruangan OSIS, ia yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Ia membuka pintu dan terkejut ketika pintu tidak terkunci, ia membukanya dan masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Maaf aku masuk tiba-tiba." gumam Eren.

Eren masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS dan matanya tertuju ke arah kursi serta meja yang selalu diduduki Rivaille. Ia mendekati kursi itu dan menatapnya, ia membayangkan Rivaille ada disana dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat jantung Eren berdetak kencang. Sepertinya ia bisa menggunakan fantasinya itu, Eren merasa dengan memikirkan Rivaille jantungnya berpacu cepat seperti ini.

"Aah, Rivaille-senpai..." panggil Eren pelan dengan sedikit desahan dari bibirnya.

Sepertinya Eren tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, ia menuju kursi itu dan duduk disana. Ia merasa seperti duduk di pangkuan Rivaille dan jari-jari Rivaille membelai tubuhnya. Sebenarnya Eren sendiri yang menggunakannya jari-jarinya untuk menyentuh dirinya. Ia sudah memasukkan jarinya ke dalam seragamnya dan menyentuh titik merah muda di dadanya, ia mendesah merasakan sentuhan itu.

"Ri-Rivaille-senpai~"

Eren merasa tangan Rivaille seolah menyentuhnya disana dan ia mendesah memanggil nama Rivaille. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri dan membiarkan imajinasi juga nafsu yang menguasai dirinya. Ia terus menyentuh dirinya sendiri seolah merasakan Rivaille yang menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

Rivaille berjalan menuju ruangan OSIS, tadi ia keluar dari ruangan hanya untuk menemui Hanji yang menjaga UKS. Pertemuannya dengan gadis eksentrik itu membuatnya lelah dan ingin istirahat, mungkin ruangan OSIS yang sudah kosong bisa menjadi pilihan yang tepat. Ia sudah berada di dekat pintu dan mendengar suara desahan dari ruangan itu.

'Kenapa aku tidak asing dengan suara ini?' batin Rivaille.

Ia seperti pernah mendengar suara itu apalagi desahan itu memanggil namanya dengan menggoda. Ia membuka pintu dengan gerakan perlahan, sekedar mengintip sejenak siapa yang ada di dalam. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Eren di dalam sana, sedang duduk di kursinya dan seperti melakukan sesuatu. Bolehkah Rivaille menyebut Eren sedang menyentuh dirinya sendiri?

"Aahn... Senpaii, Rivaille-senpaii~"

Rivaille terkejut mendengar Eren yang mendesah memanggil namanya, kali ini ia lebih berani untuk membuka pintu dan masuk tanpa membuat Eren terganggu. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa seragam Eren telah terbuka hingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya, peluh tampak membasahi tubuh pemuda itu.

Manik hitam Rivaille tidak bisa lepas dari tubuh itu, tubuh menggoda yang meminta untuk disentuh. Pandangannya turun ke bagian bawah Eren, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sudah berdiri tegak disana. Eren terlihat menikmati saat menyentuh dirinya itu. Rivaille terdiam dan terus memperhatikannya.

'Sial, dia menggoda sekali.' batin Rivaille.

"Aaahk! Senpaii~ aahnn. Terus~"

Desahan itu kembali terdengar, suara yang sangat menggoda dan membuat iman Rivaille hampir runtuh mendengarnya. Rivaille berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang anak itu dan membiarkan dirinya menikmati pertunjukkan yang ada.

"A-aku, ahnn... suka. Aahnn, hyaa~ aku suka senpai... Ri-Rivaille-senpai, a-aku mau keluar~"

Rivaille bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Eren telah selesai dengan kegiatannya itu, cairan itu mulai mengotori kursi dan meja. Tapi Rivaille tidak keberatan, justru ia menyeringai melihat pertunjukkan itu. Eren berusaha mengatur napasnya yang masih belum beraturan dan wajahnya memerah.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan kegiatanmu itu?"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang khas dan Eren langsung menoleh, ia sangat terkejut melihat Rivaille berdiri di dekat meja dan menatapnya tajam. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah dan ia menunduk malu. Rivaille mendekati Eren dan membelai wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku akui kau memang mesum, Jaeger. Kau bahkan melakukan hal itu dengan memasukkan aku ke dalam fantasimu. Kau sangat liar." ujar Rivaille dengan tatapan mata yang seolah menusuk.

Eren hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak menjawab ucapan Rivaille, Rivaille membelai wajah Eren dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Kedua manik dengan warna yang berbeda itu kembali bertemu, wajah Eren yang bersemu merah menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri.

"A-aku... baru pertama kali seperti itu." ujar Eren hampir berbisik.

"Kau tidak menggunakan kepada gadis-gadis yang kau intip?" tanya Rivaille.

"Tidak. Aku hanya suka melihat saja tapi membayangkan seperti tadi... belum..."

Ternyata ada sisi polos juga dalam diri Eren, Rivaille menyeringai melihatnya dan mencium leher Eren. Eren terkejut dan mendesah pelan merasakan bibir Rivaille di lehernya.

"Lalu, kau bilang menyukaiku tadi. Apa kau serius?" tanya Rivaille yang mulai menjilat leher itu.

"A-aku aahn... Aku serius, Rivaille-senpai aahnn," jawab Eren sambil mendesah pelan. "Aku menyukaimu, senpai. Aku mencintaimu."

Rivaille berhenti menyentuh Eren dan menatap pemuda itu, ia melihat mata Eren sangat serius. Ia membelai rambut coklat Eren dan membiarkan pemuda itu untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"A-aku tahu aku aneh sejak kau mulai menyentuhku," gumam Eren. "Aku selalu kepikiran tentang hal itu bahkan sekarangpun. Jantungku berdetak kencang dan aku gugup jika ada di dekatmu, senpai. A-aku menyukaimu, Rivaille-senpai."

Ucapan Eren itu cukup meyakinkan Rivaille, ia langsung saja mencium bibir merah Eren sebagai jawaban. Eren terkejut dan memejamkan matanya, ia membiarkan pemuda itu menyentuhnya. Malah ia menginginkan Rivaille yang asli menyentuhnya, bukan fantasi seperti yang Eren bayangkan tadi.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah, Eren. Akan kubuat kau lebih gugup lagi setelah ini." ujar Rivaille.

"Aku tidak keberatan selama itu kau, Rivaille-senpai." ujar Eren yang tersenyum manis.

Mereka kembali berciuman dengan mesra dan menyatukan perasaan mereka. Setelah ini suara-suara yang terdengar dalam ruangan OSIS pun sebagai tanda bahwa mereka telah jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing.

**The End**

A/N: Halo semuanya, aku menyumbang fic untuk Aphin123's RiRen Challenge Fic yang kedua kalinya. Ini oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah aku buat, aku sendiri heran bisa membuat oneshoot sepanjang ini... XD

Tadinya fic ini tidak ingin aku ikut sertakan dalam challenge karena aku yakin terlalu panjang dan ada fic yang memang dibuat khusus untuk challenge ini, hanya saja terhambat karena aku kesulitan cari ide lagi maka jadilah fic ini untuk challenge...^^

Setelah ini pun aku juga update fic-ku yang Just Like Moon and Sun jadi hanya bisa memberikan sebatas ini saja. #promo terselubung

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya...^^


End file.
